starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunder Child
The Thunder Child is the lesser known sister ship to the Moon Shadow. When Providence was down scaled only the Thunder Child and the Moon Shadow were left in operation. Thunder Child mostly would run patrols around and between Providence's antimatter mining operations. History Thunder Child started out as a proof of concept prototype, one of three or more, for what would later be the Victory Star Destroyers. Because of the nature of the ship it had very few weapons and made use of a lot of new design concepts and technology. The ship was slightly longer, narrower and not as tall giving it a sleeker look similar to the Venator star cruisers. It was because of that similarity that the hull was redesigned to what we see from the production models. Even after the Victory destroyers were finalized these prototypes were used to test potential after market upgrades. When the VSDs speed disadvantage became apparent the ship was equipped with a redesigned version of the VSDs original engine known as the LF9c Ion Engine, which retained its atmospheric capabilities, but upgraded its performance in space to that of the Venator star cruisers. It was proposed that all VSDs would be equipped with these new engines but with the VSD IIs now coming off the lines, the ISDs now being pushed into mass production and the clone wars coming to an end the proposal was dropped. With its role as a test bed completed the ship was moth balled and forgotten till Miranda Moonbeam found it several years later and bought it. The ship would then undergo a full renovation and modernization, out fitting the ship with the best credits could buy. Thunder Child is an exact duplicate of Moon Shadow in just about every way. Thunder Child needed a lot more work done to it then Moon Shadow needed. This was because before the ship was mothballed it was striped of a lot of its equipment and didn't have any engines what so ever. Having LF9c Ion Engines built from scratch took a great deal of time and Credits. Modification was halted for a while when Providence was disbanded but Miranda would soon have it finished and brought online. Its now crewed and operated by Ex-Providence personal and for now acts as a support ship for the Moon Shadow. Current status The ship is operating with only 1000 crew members. Its compliment of fighter craft remains the same as well as pilot for the fighters but only houses one short range shuttle. The vehicle compliment has been reduced to just four WLO-5 Speeder Tanks. Other then that the ships is in perfect operational status despite these short comings. EOI-A AI Pronounced ay-oo-ee-ay, she an AI designed and built for the Thunder child and is in every way the same as EOI on the Moon Shadow. EOI-A stands for Enhanced Operations Intelligence with the A being its model "number", and is the sole factor that allows the ship to run on so few beings. She orchestrates the numerous automated systems and a large droid work force that helped operate the ship. She also helps in providing protection of slicers and monitors incoming and outgoing communications and data packages. Category:Victory Mark I's Category:Providence Category:Red Dragon Ripper